


Grief Has A Gravity

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Boys, and deserve the best things, who love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my Giftmas giveaway!It's the one week out of the year Noctis becomes the most rebellious and disobedient. Ignis has known why for a long time, but he's unsure to help. After a rough night, Noctis stays with Ignis and learns that perhaps the best way Ignis can help is just remain by his side.
Relationships: IgNoct - Relationship, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Grief Has A Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Slight sexual harassment.

_What am I doing here?_ It was a fleeting thought swirling around in Noct's mind as he was pressed in between a lanky older man and a thin woman eager to rock her hips into his. It didn't take him long to remember why. Underneath the black lights in this club, he could hide who he was. He styled his hair differently, wore eyeliner just to fit in. Noctis wanted to have no part in being the Prince tonight. He wanted to forget. He wanted to get drunk and be disobedient.

Noct was getting his way, for sure. No one recognized him (and who would? His Father always tried to keep his physical appearance concealed) and this was the most mindless fun he'd had in weeks. Then, the last margarita hit home and rebellious, angsty Noctis was replaced with depressed Noctis. He knew it was time to leave then. The Prince pushed past gyrating hips and shaking limbs as he desperately attempted to get off the dance floor so he could leave the club.

The parking lot was deserted and Noct was too drunk to drive. He planned on calling Prompto, as the blonde was up all hours of the night and he knew how Noct could get sometimes during this week. There was no way he would call Gladio or Ignis. They'd be furious with him for even leaving the apartment.

As he pulled his phone out to call Prom, he heard footsteps approaching. Had Noct been sober, he would've been able to hear them approaching from much farther away. This gave him little time to react as someone grabbed his arm.

''You lost, gorgeous?'' An older man missing a few front teeth leered. Noctis wrenched his arm back with brute force, glaring.

''No. But I think you might be.'' His words were cold and and venomous, like a snake that had just been stepped on. The air was becoming charged as the Power of Kings started thrumming in his veins.

''Come on. Just play nice and I can help you get where you need to go.'' The man dove forward to seize his shoulders and Noctis threw him off with ferocity.

''Don't. EVER. Touch me.'' He bristled, the sound of crystals clinking together filling the night air.

''Noctis!'' A familiar voice made the dark-haired man lose his focus. He reluctantly looked over to see Ignis striding toward him looking pissed.

''Great. Just what I needed, so thanks for that. Now get out of here.'' Noctis hissed. By now, the man knew exactly who he had touched and he scrambled out of the parking lot.

''Noct, what the hell are you doing? I looked everywhere for you. I finally had to contact Prompto and ask him if he knew where you would-'' Ignis didn't have a chance to finish as Noctis turned and abruptly vomited in one of the bushes lining the edge of the parking lot. The advisor sighed, rubbing his temples.

With the contents of his stomach now violently emptied and his rebellious side sated, Noct returned to his apathetic seeming ways. It was much easier than letting Ignis see that he was falling apart.

''What on Eos were you doing?'' Ignis started, keeping an eye on the road as he drove them toward Noct's apartment. His expression was unreadable but Noctis could hear the disappointment and frustration in his voice so damn clearly.

''Dancing. Drinking.''

''Noct, just because it's legal for you to do those things-''

''I'm not allowed to because I'm the Prince and it could cause a scandal. Can't let anyone know Prince Noctis has a life outside of preparing for his Father dying and taking the throne.''

''Noct, I know it's not fair,'' Ignis sighed, a familiar ache rising in his chest, ''but I'm worried for you. These small acts of rebellion have gone from us going out to watch the stars to you going and getting drunk alone at a club. Suppose you were beyond drunk and that man...he took advantage of you.''

''Then it would be my fault. Yeah, I know.'' Noct rolled his eyes, looking out the window. He missed seeing the pain blooming in Ignis' eyes for a brief moment.

''I was going to say can you think of all the people who would be devastated? How long you might have to be in recovery afterwards?'' Noct didn't have a good response for that. Ignis couldn't disguise the worry in his voice and even coming down from being drunk, Noct could hear it. The guilt began eating at him.

''I'm sorry.''

''I know you are, Noct. I wish I knew how to help you. I wish I knew how to understand. Believe me, it burns through every fiber of my being to think you're hurting enough to run away to a shady place like that and dance with a bunch of drunk strangers.'' Ignis' hands trembled on the wheel and he had to pull over for a moment to collect himself. Noctis ruminated on his thoughts for a long time.

''I thought this _was_ helping,'' Noctis stared down at his hands, clasping them tightly together in his lap, ''I thought maybe if I forgot about it for a little while...''

''It will always catch up with you. You can't outrun it forever.''

''I'm tired of running.''

''So fall to your knees and catch your breath, Noctis. If you don't this feeling will surely drag you under.'' Ignis advised, resting his forehead against the top of the steering wheel.

''It's already dragging me under. Ignis, it...it has its own gravity. It's yanking me down and I can't breathe. I can't breathe.'' Noctis buried his face in his hands. Ignis watched his first and only love break down for only a few moments before he was running a tender hand through onyx colored strands of gelled hair.

''I've been following this pattern of yours for a long time. We're in the fifth day. You have one more day left. On the seventh day, something always changes. It's as if a switch is flipped and your mood changes. If it's entirely inappropriate, I understand...but If I might ask...exactly what that is?'' Ignis hoped perhaps by talking about it, Noctis would calm down.

''It's...really weird. I have this dream on the sixth day. It's always the sixth. My Mom sits down with me, and she talks to me. Just...talks. About nothing in particular. I tell her everything in my life that's happened this year and she smiles. We laugh and...it's like it never happened. Like...we got to finally be a family. It's like meeting her for the first time. Ignis, I don't even remember her. Why does it hurt me so fucking much?'' Noctis looked up and it killed Ignis to see his charge in such pain. Those blue eyes looked so unfamiliar behind the films of tears.

''Dearest,'' Ignis swept some hair from Noct's face, ''she was your _mother_. It's alright for you to grieve for the loss of someone you never met. I never met mine, either. You don't have to explain your grief to me. Never think you have to do that. I want to help you, Noct. I wish I understood how to.''

''I'm sorry...I wish I knew how.'' Noctis answered softly, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against Ignis' palm. The other man's heart thundered in his chest, but he tried to remain calm. He didn't want to confess like this-not when Noctis was reeling in pain. Ignis would wait for a better time, when they were both ready.

''That's quite alright. You and I operate differently. It's one of the things I admire about you...''

''You....admire me?''

''I suspect it gets lost in translation sometimes,'' Ignis closed his eyes, stroking a tender thumb over Noct's cheek, ''but yes. I admire you so very much and I know you'll pull through this.''

''...Thank you, Specs.''

''Always..''

''Hey, um,'' Noct fidgeted nervously, ''can I stay with you tonight? I know it's improper or whatever, but...''

''Of course. You're always welcome to stay with me. I can make you your favorite breakfast? And of course when you get there, you'll start drinking water and taking pain pills to ward off a potential hangover.''

''Yes, _Mom._ '' Noctis said with a lighthearted tone. Ignis guided the car toward his place instead, drumming his fingers over the steering wheel.

The two headed inside as it started to rain. Ignis slid his coat off and held it out above Noctis to avoid the young man getting caught in the downpour. Noct wondered if he'd ever truly told Ignis thank you for everything he'd ever done. He thought about it when he removed his coat off before Noct had even shivered. Noct thought about it when Ignis handed him water and strong pain medication. He thought about it again when Ignis made him a late night snack. Noctis finally voiced it when Ignis fetched him towels for a hot shower.

''Ignis....thank you.'' He reached out, wrapping a hand around Ignis' wrist as if he just expected him to leave. The advisor would never have left Noct's side, of course. He merely repeated the same action over Noct's forearm so they were holding onto one another.

''Just doing my duty, Noct.''

''You've always done way more than that, Specs,'' He began, shaking his head, ''you didn't have to cover for me when we were kids. You don't have to shield me from the rain. You don't have to make me breakfast. You're always taking care of me, whether you want me to see that or not. That part? Isn't in your responsibilities. Thank you.''

The two men made eye contact and it was silent for a moment as Ignis tried to keep his composure intact.

''Noctis, of course...you are much more than a responsibility to me. You always have been.''

''Always, huh?'' The Prince managed a shy smile, squeezing Ignis' arm. Ignis returned the squeeze, only to be shocked when he was being pulled into a hug moments later.

''I'm a mess. Thank you for dealing with it.''

''Not, 'dealing with it'. I rather enjoy taking care of you, whether it's part of my job or not. Never think I'm simply 'putting up with' you.'' He embraced Noct tightly. Noctis closed his eyes, just resting against him. One day, he would get the courage to open up to Ignis about his feelings. For tonight, however...he would just relax and stay here in Ignis' arms. Noct didn't have to pretend to be better or fake a smile. Right here, right now, he could peel away his mask and just be himself. Even with the gravity of grief, depression and his overwhelming anxiety about someday becoming King...Noctis felt safe. He felt invincible here.

When Noct fell asleep that night, he had his usual dream right on schedule. Queen Aulea looked exactly as she always did, the picture of radiance sitting across from him. Her long dark hair nearly swept the floor, her eyes were the navy color of the first few streaks of nighttime painted behind a slowly fading sunset. She watched and listened with such interest, her eyes shining. Noct told her about Prompto and all the shenanigans he had gotten up to with his best friend. He shared with her how King Regis was doing as usual and she regarded him with a thoughtful expression. He vented about how frustrating training with Gladio could be sometimes. Noctis rambled on and on about Ignis, however and she seemed delighted to listen to this part. When he woke after their usual embrace, he found that his eyes were wet with tears. However, he realized within moments he had fallen asleep clinging to Ignis. Noct curled closer into his embrace and drifted back off to sleep, feeling that gravity had let him go once more.

**Author's Note:**

> A new pairing for me to write, but I absolutely love it. They're really such a sweet, loving couple and it gives me the warm fuzzies every time. Thank you so, so much for the request and I hope you liked it! Happy Holidays!


End file.
